


you might find you're good at things you never knew about

by sushihighroller



Category: Arrested Development
Genre: F/M, Older Man/Younger Woman, Uncle/Niece Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-30
Updated: 2018-07-30
Packaged: 2019-06-18 13:59:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15487380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sushihighroller/pseuds/sushihighroller
Summary: Changing S1E21 up a bit. Mostly making it more incest-y.





	you might find you're good at things you never knew about

**Author's Note:**

> It's nothing special. I just wanted a bit of porn.

Not without his niece is more apt, Michael thinks idly, as he watches Maeby lie their way out of the sticky situation with the cops.

The first time she runs, opening his car door as he’s going forty miles an hour, he slams on the brakes abruptly and immediately. He sprints after her faster than his lungs can really carry him, luck being the only thing that causes him to catch her, tackling her to the ground.

“So you can run faster than me.” She starts, breathlessly, when they’re back in the staircar. “But you can’t make me work.” The trademark attitude of her mother comes out, and Michael has a hard time pushing his frustration away.

He has a retort ready on his lips, and he finds that his words seem to have the opposite effect on her. He’s slightly more ready for when she bolts from his car this time.

The second time he catches her is really pushing his luck, mildly aroused and more than slightly winded from her last getaway attempt. He finds himself with a few fingers through her belt loops, trying to pull her down into the leaves. After she slips on some bark, he pulls her down and tackles her into the leaf pile. 

He acts like he struggles to restrain her, fighting against her attempts to push him off. He drags her on top of him, enjoying her writhing and struggling against him. It’s playful, and if he’s only mildly aroused, no one else has to know. Her hands tighten in his lapels, and it’s mostly now when he realizes he has to let her up.

He rises abruptly, and pulls her back to the staircar. He needs to take her to work, to set some kind of example for her that her parents won’t, and he intends to explain that to her when his mother calls him, and he curses frustratedly at his phone.

They park soundlessly in his mother’s parking lot. He watches her face for any kind of emotional in. She grabs the door handle immediately after he puts the staircar in park, and pushes. He can practically feel her eyes roll as he helps her out of the staircar.

His mother is the same brand of insanity she always is, and he’s genuinely at a loss for how to deal with her this time. He can feel the pressure of Maeby’s eyes on his back as he mentions “Bring Your Daughter to Work Day”. He hastily suggests his mother find someone more suitable to bring to Anyong’s soccer game, and turns to find Maeby has disappeared.

 

He makes a deal with Maeby, their honesty for fifty dollars, and her respect. He’s determined to keep it, even when the police come by their corporate headquarters to interrogate him. She spins in Kitty’s chair, taunting him to lie with her eyes. His eyes flick to her throughout the encounter, locking occasionally in a way he doesn’t know how to process.

He tells tries to tell her that he’s going to cooperate, if only to prove his point, and she retorts with mocking statements. As he suggests he follow him into the backroom, she responds with a clever retort.

There’s a “Low Self-Esteem” video playing against his dress shirt, and she challenges him with her presence as his board members chime in about Kitty.

“I think that’s her right behind you there.” Someone unhelpfully points out, and Michael turns to his niece with a put upon expression. She almost feels bad for him as she says, with a smile finally reaching her eyes, “Hey, now you have something to tell them at the station!”

Michael arrives at the police station with Maeby less than two hours later. It’s only after the family attorney finds them, of course, and Michael has to mention that Gob blew up the yacht with Kitty on it. Barry urges that Michael and Maeby say nothing, but Michael sends her off to get soda so he can reinforce Barry’s urge to lie about this situation.

A detective informs him they’re ready to interroagte him as he’s talking with his sister, and Michael hangs up quickly, determined to have this go well in front of Maeby.

The cops come in several minutes after he’s in the room, one of the cops’ daughters coloring in a book. He’s steadfast in that he feels that he won’t have to lie. His lawyer leaves with one of the cops shortly after his baby cries during the interrogation. It’s with a certain amount of luck that his son calls him, effectively ending the investigation. 

He leaves the station shortly after, Maeby staying behind, his son is still the most important thing in his life. He feels proud in that he hasn’t lied yet, their bet still going strong, at least on his end. Now that he can’t monitor her, he’s not sure if he’s won or lost.

He gets back to the station in less than twenty minutes. It’s only after she’s been snooping around, that he learns the truth. She didn’t technically lie to him, and he’s off the hook, for what she’s told him, and what she’s seen. He can’t say that he believes her, given what this family’s already done to him, but something in her eyes right now says to do just that. “I told them the truth, like you told me.”

She wants his praise so badly all of sudden, and she’s not sure what triggered it.

“Great!”, Michael exclaims as they leave the police station. “Here we go!”

They walk a few more paces out of the door before Michael has to ask, “What the hell just happened in there?” His hand grips her elbow firmly, but gently.

“Relax, they got nothin’ on you. They’re bluffing. Kitty’s alive. I just saw her in the backroom. They just wanted to get you scared so you’d testify against Pop-pop.”

He turns his face up to look at her occasionally, but Maeby is too focused on putting one foot in front of the other, in addition to spilling the beans, in order to reply to him.

“Unbelievable! Oh, that’s great! You just told them the truth and they let us walk! Guess I owe you fifty bucks, huh?” The relief in his voice is palpable, and Maeby is almost too frustrated to hear it.

“Yeah, I’d save your money. Kitty’s got a lot of evidence and she thinks you tried to kill her. So I’d save your money for a better attorney.” His grip on her softens, then fades, as she continues to stride away from him.She stops by the car, waiting for him to unlock the passenger side door.

He feels an incredible sense of relief that Maeby reveals what she knows. He can’t help but clasp her on the shoulder. She seems to enjoy the display of affection, and leans into him. If he notices, he doesn’t say anything, drawing her closer to him. She tenses as he draws her into a hug, exhaling softly against his dress shirt.

His hands come to rest around her waist, and she turns her face into his neck. Her moist breath pushes and releases against his neck, and he struggles to restrain his urges. One hand reaches out to stroke at the door handle of the car,

“Uncle Michael…” she breathes against his neck, and suddenly he can’t hold himself steady anymore. He turns and pushes her back into the alley near the police station, tongue on her neck, pulling her shirt up against her smooth stomach.

“I want you…I want you so bad, Maeby…” His breath comes stuttering against her skin, clearly tortured, like the good man she knows he is.

His fingers trace along her hips, dipping below her jeans, connecting the dots between all her freckles. Her shirt itself isn’t indecent, but Michael can see her nipples hardened beneath it. He lowers his mouth to suck on her, Maeby gasping despite the clothing between them. She pulls impatiently at his belt, tugging it loose against his own hips. He squirms out of his underwear enough to push his bare erection into her belly.

She struggles against him, but it’s really more to facilitate their coupling; she pulls her underwear down to accommodate the cock she’s pulled loose from his dress pants. He pushes himself between her thighs for several minutes before she grows impatient, wetness dripping down her legs before she pulls down him to look her in the eyes, urging him to enter her.

His pupils are blown when she looks into his eyes, and she’s not sure how emotionally close to her he is anymore. She reaches down to guide him into her, and he growls low in his throat. He pushes her folds aside as he enters her, mouth closing over her throat. She gasps as he nearly sucks bruises into her neck. He’s too careful to actually do that, but she can’t stop imagining that he is.

He moves inside of her carefully at first, watching for signs of discomfort. When she begs him for more, it seems like he comes loose. He starts fucking her with abandon, and she feels mild discomfort on her back as he fucks her up the wall.

Maeby can’t help but push a hand against her stomach, feeling her uncle move inside her. He fucks her with a singular focus, his attention devoted to her completely. His hand is on her clit right after she thinks about it, and she tightens around him involuntarily. She’s so close, all he has to do is keep moving in her right…there…

She comes abruptly, clenching tightly around him. She moans and gasps as he fucks her through her orgasm. The freckles on her face scrunch up in the most adorable way, and he shudders within her shortly after.

He pulls himself out of her almost immediately after, expressions shifting on his face so quickly she can hardly determine what they are. He tucks himself back into his dress pants with a quick motion. His belt tightens, and she sees her opportunity for intimacy with him close. Soon, she’s only his niece again, and he can’t look at her face.

He helps her back into the staircar, and he tightens his hands on the wheel. Soon, the purring of the engine calms her mind. She falls asleep as he drives them back to the model home.


End file.
